The Inuyasha Matrix
by Ta-cun
Summary: The only reason the story is PG13 is because the swears are beaped out. This is the ultimate "Matrix". What is "The Matrix" nobody knows but Inuyasha and Kagome are going to find out.
1. The beginning

Neo: This line is taped so I have to be fast. Kagome do you know what the Matrix is?  
  
Kagome: No and who is this?  
  
Neo: I am Neo and you must be quick, find Inuyasha {in the real world we call him Shock} and bring him to the corner of Norway Street.   
  
Kagome: Ok. But first how….. How did you find me?  
  
Neo: I have no time for questions just be fast. Ok?  
  
Kagome: Ok. I will bring Inuyasha or Shock or whatever.  
  
Neo: Thank you Kagome.  
  
Kagome goes to the well and jumps in. Only to see Inuyasha there.  
  
Inuyasha: Took you long enough.  
  
Kagome: Yeah well we don't have much time, come with me!  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Kagome: I'll explain on the way.  
  
Inuyasha: Fe I'm not going any were.  
  
Kagome: YES YOU ARE!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, uh. Ok.  
  
Kagome: Good. NOW COME ON!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha go in the well. They run out to the street and into the garage and hoped in the car. Kagome turned on the car and slammed on the petal and came out fast.  
  
Inuyasha: WOW!!! Man who gave you your license and clown.  
  
Kagome: Oh shut up.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got there in like 7 minutes.   
  
Kagome: Ok were here. Lets get out of the car.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car and saw Neo's car.  
  
Neo: Get in. Now.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got in.   
  
Neo: Shock.   
  
Inuyasha: Who me?  
  
Neo: Yes you. You have been called by Morpheise, he wants you to meat him.  
  
Neo gets drives off and gets to Morpheise's place.  
  
Morpheise: Hello Shock.  
  
Inuyasha: WHY THE HELL IS PEOPLE CALLING ME SHOCK?  
  
Morpheise: Because that is your name in the real world. Both of you have to take either pill. But you both have to agree on it. Take the Blue pill and you go home believing any thing you want, take the Red pill then you see how far the Rabbit hole goes.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome talk to each other.  
  
Inuyasha: Lets take the Blue pill and go home. I am not staying with them.  
  
Kagome: No, we are taking the Red pill.  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Kagome: No.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes.  
  
Kagome: Ha.  
  
Inuyasha: NOO. Fine.  
  
Kagome: We both agree red.  
  
Morpheise: Ok.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok that is were I am stopping.  
  
Neo: No, no, no, no.  
  
Yes. Good bye people.  
  
Neo: Wait tell I get my sweet battle against. Inuyasha or Shock.  
  
Ok fine. You will. People give me reviews on what to put stuff next. Bye. 


	2. The Nubuchadnezzar

Disclaimer: Hey I do not own Inuyasha or "The Matrix".  
  
Inuyasha woke up in a capsule. He had plugs in his arm and in the back of his head. He did not know what the heck was going on. Then a sentinel came out and took the plugs out of him. Inuyasha felt so much pain. The Nubechenezer came and picked him up.  
  
Inuyasha is laying down on a bed with needles in him.  
  
Inuyasha: Why am I…. Here?  
  
Neo: Your muscles have never been used. We need to regenerate them.  
  
Inuyasha: Why do my eyes hurt?  
  
Neo: You've never used them.  
  
Inuyasha falls back asleep.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up in a bed.  
  
Morpheise: Hello Shock.  
  
Inuyasha: What. Were am I.  
  
Morphiese: This… is the Nubecenezer.  
  
Inuyasha/Shock: Oh.  
  
Morphiese: This is the core were we jack into "The Matrix".  
  
Inuyasha/Shock: Oh.  
  
Morphiese: Tank get us in "The Matrix".  
  
Inuyasha/Shock: What are you doing?  
  
Tank and Neo put Inuyasha onto a chair and plug him in.  
  
Inuyasha/Shock: Uh.  
  
Tank hit's the button.  
  
Inuyasha {Lets just call him Inuyasha for now} and Morphiese are in "The Matrix".  
  
Inuyasha: Were…. Were are we?  
  
Morphiese. This…. Is "The Matrix".  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is were we stopping. Please tell me what you guys want in it. PLEEEEEEEEASE. 


	3. The Matrix

Inuyasha: So this is "The Matrix".  
  
Morphiese: Yes… it is. It is the fictional world that we know of. Every body is so intact with the system that they would fight to the death for it. Now I must tell you that we did destroy the sky.  
  
All of a sudden they go to this virtual place of the future earth.  
  
Morphiese: We believed that if we scorched the sky that the solar powered robots would be destroyed.   
  
Inuyasha: What the hell you talking about…. These ro….bots?  
  
Morphiese: Oh yes, I forgot that you were from the war states time. Well robots are Artificial Intelligent beings. They work on circuits and electricity. Are only way to fight them is our E.M.P.  
  
Inuyasha: What is that?  
  
Morphiese: I will explain later.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok.  
  
Morphiese: Tank get us into "The Matrix".  
  
Tank: Ok.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what about my Tetsiuga?  
  
Morphiese: Oh yeah. Tank before you do that, get Inuyasha his Tetsiuga.  
  
Tank: Tetsiuga, Tetsiuga, Tetsiuga. Ah here we go.  
  
A table comes up, then walls form around them, that Tetsiuga forms on the table, then a strap, then a phone. Ring, Ring, Ring. Morphiese picks up the phone.  
  
Morphiese: Were in.  
  
Inuyasha: This looks like japan.   
  
Morphiese: But its not. It is virtual America.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Well I am getting out of this dump.  
  
Inuyasha picks up Tetsiuga and the strap. He puts on the strap and Tetsiuga.   
  
Morphiese: No.  
  
Inuyasha walks out and sees a Agent Smith.  
  
Agent Smith: Hello Shock.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is were we are stopping.  
  
TELL ME WHAT TO PUT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. NOW. OR I AM NOT UPDAITING. 


	4. The Battle Between Morphiese and Agent S...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha or "The Matrix". {Wish I did}  
  
Inuyasha: Who are you?  
  
Agent Smith: Well funny you should ask. I am what you see around you, I am the keeper, the power that will tell your future.   
  
Agent Smith hits Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Ouch. That hurt. You idiot.  
  
Inuyasha took out the Tetsuiga.  
  
Inuyasha: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.  
  
Inuyasha slashes at Agent Smith, but Agent Smith doges it and takes out a gun. Bam. Right in to Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
Inuyasha: Uuuuuuh. No, I feel to much pain. Uh.   
  
Inuyasha falls to the ground bleeding hard. Barely breathing. Back at the cockpit it shows Inuyasha on the chair, he jumped.   
  
Trinity: Uh. Look Shock just jumped he's bleeding. Crap. Neo get him out of there.  
  
Neo: What am I supposed to do? Hu, Tank get him out of there by over riding the system.   
  
Tank: Ok, but it is going to take me a wile.  
  
Inuyasha is on the ground when Mophiese comes out.   
  
Morpheise: No!! AGENT SMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH.  
  
Agent Smith: What? I am just doing my job.  
  
Morpheise: You are going to die.  
  
Morpheise hits Agent Smith, Agent Smith counters and beams Morpheise in the chest with his fist. Then hits him in the face, slamming him to the ground. Then he started punching him faster and faster and faster. Then Morphiese grabs Agent Smiths hand and brakes it. Then jumps up and lands on his feet on Agent Smith's chest, then takes his gun a blast him in his head. Agent Smith turned back.  
  
Tank: I've got it. He is coming back.   
  
Inuyasha comes back and opens up his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha: OOOOOOOOOUCH. I am bleeding. I can't walk.   
  
Neo: Get him into the medical center.  
  
Morpheise dials his phone.  
  
Tank: Operator.  
  
Morpheise: Were is a hot line?  
  
Tank: Right next to you. Were you came out from.  
  
Morpheise: Oh yeah.  
  
Morpgheise enters and picks up the phone.  
  
Morpheise gets out of the chair.   
  
Morpheise: Were is Shock?  
  
Neo: He is almost dead. Go see him.  
  
Morpheise: No.  
  
Shock is on the bed. Then he looks at Morpheise.  
  
Morpheise: Shock I want you to know. You can not die. You are the only hope.  
  
Shock looks at him and closes his eyes and the monitor shows a strait line. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
Morpheise: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is were we are stopping bye. 


	5. The newist chapter, Inuyasha's revivel?

Ok, I'm so god damn sorry about my spelling errors and all that crap before. See, back than, I sucked at writing, and now I know more that I'm in Seventh grade and all… I know it sucked the last time, and I've said some nasty things towards people who are some good writers. But believe me, this chapter, is going to be WAY better. Better grammar and everything.. Just bare with me.. I'll be better. OK!! HOW DO YOU SPELL MORPHIESE???!??!?! God, I need to know, tell me, and how to spell all the other stuff in it.  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I do not own "The Matrix" neither do I own Inuyasha. I've not even seen the show in like a year, sense I lost cable and I live in Maine, so, here's the fifth chapter of the Inuyasha Matrix, I'm sorry if they sucked before, but bare with me, I'm going to be better.   
  
(A little flash back from the previous chaptor everyone.)   
  
As Neo takes out the plug from Morpheise's (Ok, I don't know how to spell his name, calm down.) chair, he bursts up and looks at Neo.  
  
"Where is Shock," Morpheise says.  
  
Neo slowly points to the medic center.   
  
"He's… he's in the medic center, almost dead," Neo says.   
  
"Lord all mighty," Morphiese says.  
  
Morphiese bursts through the medic doors and pushes Trinity out of the way and he looks at Shock. Shocks eyes are closed, and his body pale, when he does, in periods of times, open his eyes, they are all blood shot. Morphiese kneels by Shock.  
  
"Shock, please, do not go, you're our only hope!! PLEASE!!" he yells.  
  
Shock's body shakes and a line shows upon the meter that shows his heart beat. Shock's eyes now closed, and Trinity crying.  
  
(Ok, now here is where it takes off.)  
  
"Why?? Why did he have to go," Trinity says.  
  
"I don't know why, but we're screwed now Trinity, we are screwed to hell, humanity as we know it will soon be extinct, as those damn machines take over our homes, and soon, there will be no one in the real world anymore, no one…the Matrix with have engulfed everyone, and the people are clueless," Morphiese says with a bad expression upon his face.  
  
"I guess, I guess we are screwed," Trinity says slowly.  
  
Tank bursts through the door.  
  
"No, NO!!" Tank says as he runs over to Shocks body. He drops down and leans his head on his chest.  
  
"Why??….WHY?!?!?" Tank says and he drops to the floor.  
  
"It's all right Tank, come on," Trinity says.  
  
They walk out, and Morphiese fallows.  
  
Soon after, when everyone's asleep, a dark shadow arrives by Shocks side, he injects something, and walks away. About five minutes later, Shock opens his eyes. Dressed in his tattered Kimono, and blood seeping through, he slowly stumbles out of the Medic center. Sighs and walks to Morpheises bedroom, he opens up the door with a slight creek of the door, Morphiese awakes from his deep slumber.  
  
"Who's there??" Morphiese says.  
  
"Who the hell you think it is," says Shock.  
  
"SHOCK!! OH MY GOD!! EVERYONE!! SHOCK'S ALIVE!! GET THE HELL IN HERE!!" he yells.  
  
Everyone comes busting in, ramming Shock to the ground, his face skidding across the wooden floor. He staggers up and they all look amazed.  
  
"MY GOD!! HE IS ALIVE!!" Kagome yells, she runs into Shocks, Inuyasha just so ya'll didn't know sense I did not write in a long time, arms and embraces him with a loving touch.   
  
Crying into his chest, she looks up, her eyes in a loving expression, as she presses her lips upon his, everyone's eye's too. Her being presses back and she retreats to her bunker. Shock soon fallows.   
  
"Kagome, what was that??" he asks with a dim expression upon his face.  
  
"Nothing," she says slowly.  
  
He slowly walks forth to Kagome, sitting down by her, he hugs her, embracing her, loving her. Feeling comfort with her, he sits there in an embrace with her, hugging her, Kagome returns the hug, and they sit there quite. Before long, Shock decides he'll leave her be for the mean time, and opens up the door, retreating to his bedroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well now, look what we got?? Well, looks like it's A LOT better than the crap I wrote before, and called it good.. Wow, when I saw my writing again, I almost through up at how bad it was, I hope ya'll like this new chapter, I know ya'll been waiting for A LONG time, so just hold on, this'll be on in another 24 hours, and be sure to remember this great story, never forget it, I still have other chapters to put on, so don't go away, and remember, my spelling has gotten A LOT better. 


End file.
